The Man in Her Life
by Lady Rinehart
Summary: Usagi can go with practically anyone from any anime. I've decuded to write little stories about many. Just tell me who and I'll write it. *~Part Added July 15~*
1. Ryoga

"The Man in Her Life" Ryoga  
Lady Rinehart  
  
I had the cutest idea when I was reading another story. I've decided I'm going to write little stories about Usagi and any man people want me to write about. First is Ryoga, because I just love him to death. Tell me whom you guys want me to write about. Also, this is just a little project I'm doing while I'm working on WBCWB and TDER.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
He looked at the ground again. He'd been over the plan many times now, yet, he was still nervous. He's fist tightened around the rose he was holding and the thorns dug into his palm, not quite opening the skin. He tried to relax but it didn't work considering he still knew what he had to do... *who* he had to face.  
  
Why, you ask, is he going through all this? The answer was simple, yet in its own way, the most complex thing a person can go through.  
  
He was in love.  
  
Again, he glanced at the house in front of him. Oh sure, he'd been in love before, but this was different. His first love had been a girl who'd never truly knew him, who didn't understand him. She was different. She knew everything about him.  
  
Everything.  
  
Kindness was one thing he cherished. Kindness was an affection no one can force upon you, one that no one can take from you. Its something everyone can *show*, but only special people *do*. And it was a rare characteristic his life.  
  
When he was younger, he'd meet a boy who changed his life, and not for the better. He didn't blame the boy anymore, but at the time, he'd done nothing but chase his dream of getting revenge. You see, when he'd followed this boy to uphold his honor, he'd been cursed to change forms. He was a pig.  
  
The change was an automatic reaction to having cold water, or any cold liquid, thrown on his body. Hot water, or hot liquids, transforms him back into a normal boy. He can't explain how it happens, but he knows its no fun. You'd think being able to magically transform into an animal would be fun, but it wasn't. First off, he always loses his clothes. And when you transform back, you had no clothes on. This is a very difficult thing to hide. Plus, when people find out, they're mad because you never told them in the first place.  
  
Let me explain. He'd been through this in the past as well. He'd fallen in love with a girl through his piglet form. He'd met her as a piglet, she'd shown kindness to his tiny form, and he'd been in love before the day was out. This wouldn't have been a bad thing except she kept him as a pet. He even slept in her bed at night, though he never did anything dishonorable. How can you get someone to love you when you've been an animal that sleeps in his or her bed? The answer is, you can't.  
  
The boy he followed less than a year before also turned out to be her fiancée. And the boy was cursed. Not to be an animal, but a girl.   
  
A girl.  
  
How lucky his rival turned out to be. Still human in both hot and cold water. How lucky he'd been to be able to touch the girl of his dreams in both his forms. But I digress, I'm getting off subject.  
  
This had all been in his past, his life in Nerima. The boy he'd follow, Ranma, had known of his secrets, both his curse and love for Akane, and still did not let either escape his own mouth. Not many years after he'd met Akane, she and Ranma decided they were in love and were really going to get married. His fragile little life crashed around him. Everything went down hill from there.  
  
On the night before the wedding, he told Akane of his feelings. She'd been shocked, for she'd never been that great a friend with him. He was just a nice guy, who appeared every once and a while trying to kill Ranma, to her. What made matters worst, she'd flung her drink at him in her shocked state and he'd become her pet once again.  
  
Akane had been furious. She'd tried to kill him, but Ranma had stopped him. She had called him worst names that she'd even called Ranma and had told him that she hated him. That had hurt more than anything.  
  
So, he'd left. He wandered the world for more than a few years before he'd met her. She had collided with him while he was in Tokyo and he'd been instantly captivated by her for being so concerned for his well being. It didn't hurt that she was the most breathtaking creature he'd ever seen.  
  
He didn't instantly fall in love, however, but was very much attracted to her. He'd found out that she had gone through many tough relationships, one in particular that had left her heart broken. It wasn't more than a year after their meeting that he knew he was in love. And it felt very different from when he'd loved Akane.  
  
He finally realized that he'd never truly been *in* love with Akane, but that he loved her dearly for she'd been the first nice person to him. She was different. He'd fallen in love with her and everything was perfect. That is, until last week.  
  
It had been raining and he was walking, with an umbrella of course, to see her at the hospital she volunteered. She'd been waiting, like promised, for a little while. While another curse he had was being eternally lost. Ever since he'd met her, he'd been able to find her easily. Like he was pulled to her. He'd met her at the door, and they walked home together.  
  
Suddenly, a tall young man pulled her away from him. The man began to talk about how he'd been wrong about everything and how they belong together. He was proud when she tried to pull away, and mad when the mad refused to let go. The man began to pull her down the street. He followed and tried to help. The man fought back and knocked the umbrella from his hand.  
  
Both she and the man were shocked to see in his place a small piglet. She, however, got out of her trance quick enough to grab him, and his clothes, and get away from the man.  
  
They'd gone back to her house where she had just stared at him. He'd gone to the bathroom, with her following, and turned the tub on. He grabbed a towel before jumping into the hot water. He emerged seconds later, bare except for the wet towel around his waist. She'd again just stared.  
  
He'd dressed quickly in the clothes she'd picked up and was gone before she could protest. He knew that if he'd stayed she'd have reacted the same way Akane had. He'd cried all night, a thing he hadn't done since he'd meet her.  
  
And here he was.  
  
He'd been haunted with her look for days. He'd finally gotten the courage to go to her house once more and confront her. He felt another flash of nervousness go through him. He didn't know if he should be out there considering she'd never tried to get in touch with him after the incident. He sighed again and turned to leave.  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
He turned around at the sound of her voice. Her small frame was wrapped in a blanket and she wore a puzzled look on her face, as she stood on her porch barefoot. He came closer, unable to refuse the urge any longer. He handed her the rose.  
  
"Usa?"  
  
"Ryo-chan. What are you doing out here at this tome of night? It almost one o'clock in the morning!" She said taking a step off her porch. Ryoga's head looked at the ground again.  
  
"Gomen ne, Usa-chan. I'm sorry for bothering you. I just had to…" He blushed. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Ryo-chan, you can tell me anything." She looked mad suddenly. "Which is why I want to know why you never told me about your curse."  
  
"I... well... how'd you know it was a curse?" He asked.  
  
"Ami studied a place in China that was known for curses. I don't exactly know what it's all about, but she confirmed that's probably where you got your curse, ne?"  
  
"Well... yes. I... know you're mad and stuff but let me tell you something before you hate me forever." He held up his hand as she tried to speak. "I promise to leave you alone after I tell you this." He waited a moment before continuing. "I got the curse a few years back. I'm sorry I never told you, but you remember my story about Akane getting really mad at me? Well, it was about this. I'm sure you probably hate me too, but just know that..."  
  
"Yes?" Her soft voice whispered. He looked into her blue eyes. Normally he could read them and tell what she was thinking or feeling, but now they were clouded over.  
  
"I love you." He said. He blushed brightly and began to stutter that he was sorry and that he'd never bother her again. His rambling were quieted when she laid a small hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ryo-chan, I love you too." She said softly. Ryouga looked confused for a moment.  
  
"How..." He tried to get out, but she stopped him this time.  
  
"Ryoga, nothing could make me hate you. Nothing. I've loved you for the longest of times, but I always felt you holding back slightly. Now I know it was because of your curse." She paused looking him over. Her arms slipped around his waist. "I don't care. I still love you."  
  
"Really? But how could you love someone like me? A pig?" He asked, his arms also wrapping around her.  
  
"It's the man inside that counts, Ryo-chan. And I love that man." They stood contently holding each other under the moon for a few minutes. "Let's go inside. It looks like rain and as cute as your piglet form is, I prefer holding you."  
  
Ryoga smiled, and they walked in, hand in hand. He glanced at the moon and thanked whoever was watching over him and Usagi. He then smiled down at Usagi, lightly kissed her lips, and knew he was complete.  
  
  
From the moon, a woman watched with a wide smile as the couple made up. She'd always like that boy and her daughter did deserve the best.  
  
Fin.  
  
  



	2. Syaron

"The Man in Her Life" Syaron  
Lady Rinehart  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed last time. Again, vote for who you want me to write about, though I already have one lined up next. Also, for anyone reading 'WBCWB' or 'TDER' I about 75 percent done with both up coming chapters, and for anyone reading 'Honorable Father' or 'The Crush', the next parts will be out as soon as I can. I'm not working on any of my other at the moment. This is my list of priorities with my writing.  
  
1) When Blue Clashed With Blue/ The Dark Earth Realm  
2) The Man in Her Life (mainly just to help with writers block)  
3) The Crush/ Honorable Father  
4) Other such as SMR: WAT  
  
Please read on and I don't own blah blah….  
  
************************************************  
  
I honestly don't know why I try. Scratch that. I do know _why_, I just don't understand how. I placed the roses in the grave in front of me. I looked sadly at the tombstone. A name I'd never thought would end up on such a stone stared back at me.   
  
I'm so sorry... Sakura...  
  
I wasn't there. I'd been in China, dealing with some family troubles, when I'd received Tomoyo's letter. Sakura had been terribly sick, an illness that had yet to have found a cure. I'd thought nothing of it and hadn't left China. Less then a week later I received another letter, this one regretting to inform me of Sakura's death.  
  
I still did not return to Japan. I think it was the mixture of self-loathing and despair that keep me in China. My family snubbed the whole thing; none of them like the idea of me dating someone not of 'proper' lineage. All except Meling.  
  
It had been common knowledge that Meling was to be my intended. Until Sakura, that is. Meling gave up long ago, having met someone and married. She was still very close to me, and, against popular belief, she did like Sakura. Meling stayed with me for over a month before I came out of my stupor.  
  
I refused the three marriage offers my mother made to me. I don't think she truly understood what I'd been going through. *I* didn't exactly understand what I'd been going through. I pushed my self under continuous amounts of work and training.  
  
I guess, for a while, I lost myself in this distraction. I relished in the lack of emotion, for it seemed the only thing to ease my heart. I simply tried to block it all, and up to this day, the walls have not come down. Time passed with my recognition of it.  
  
Once again, I received a letter. It was again from Tomoyo, and she was asking me to come to her wedding. I was almost shocked to find she was nice enough to think of me. Me: the person who thinks of no one.  
  
I went. I'm not entirely sure why I went, but I did. Meling, her husband Keno, and her son Fei, went as well. The ceremony was beautiful, yet uneventful. After the wedding, I wondered around for some time, trying to keep the walls standing. It seems fate was against this act.  
  
I came across a large cherry blossom tree, fully in bloom. It was a magnificent sight. It was then when this _rock_ caught my eye. Everything flooded back, but the walls stood, protecting the most inner me.   
  
And here I am, staring at her grave.  
  
I blame myself. If I'd come back, helped in some way, she might still be here. But she's not. The walls, the greatest support I'd ever know, stiffen as I once again ran these thoughts through my head. She was gone and she wasn't coming back. No matter what…  
  
"They never really leave us, you know?"  
  
I spun around, wanted to see who dared interrupt my thoughts. Standing not but five feet away was a girl, looking at me. She wasn't really a girl, more of a woman, about my age. She held a bouquet of roses, the deep red clashing against her pale hands. She stood in front of a grave as well.  
  
"They're always watching us." She added, looking as the stone in front of her. I watched as she leaned down and placed the roses on the grave. She pulled one away from its brothers and turned to me again.  
  
"My Mamo-chan always told me this." She indicated to the grave. "He wants me to move on. They all do."  
  
That's when they crumbled, my walls. I'd never seen such saddened eyes. Such depth, that held caring, understanding sadness was looking at me. My now exposed and vulnerable heart gave a jump as she smiled. If there was anyone who could match Sakura's beauty, it was the woman before me.  
  
She stepped forward and stood next to me. She glanced away from my face and looked at the tomb stone. I looked as well.  
  
"She must have been dear to you." She whisper softly, and a looked up again to see tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"I loved her." I admitted. I suddenly released that I did not jump at her, which is what I'd been doing to others since the news. "I love her too little, too late." I bowed my head in shame, voicing the words I'd always feared. The woman would surely think him a monster for doing such a thing.  
  
"I think you are wrong." The woman answered, her voice drifting peacefully to my ears. My watering eyes turned to her. "I can tell you loved her just enough, just right. Love is never wrong; it just _is_."  
  
It dawned on me that she could be right. That possibly, it hadn't been my fault. But...  
  
"Sakura was special. She deserved more than me."  
  
"I don't think she thought so. My Mamo-chan always said he didn't deserve me, but he did, or I wouldn't have love him so." She held out the rose to him. "I'm Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Both his hands went to hers, and he gently lifted the rose from her, but held on to her hand with his free one. "My name is Li Syaron."  
  
"Would you like to come with me to get dinner?" She asked. "I skipped lunch to see come see Mamo-chan." She blushed suddenly. "I want to get to know you."  
  
"Why?" I asked, my thumb caressing her hand gently.  
  
"I had a dream last night, of Mamo-chan. He told me to come today, and that I would move on." Her blush reddened.  
  
It felt right, as I looked at her. My heart felt whole again for the first time since Sakura death. For some reason I looked to the sky. I blinked to clear my head. That's when I saw it..._her_.  
  
Through the cherry blossoms was the face of my Sakura, smiling down at me. She seemed please that I'd meet Usagi. I looked at Usagi, whose hand I was now holding, my fingers intertwined with hers, to see her looking at the sky as well.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"They're watching." She smiled. She tugged gently on my arm and when set off, but not before a lay the rose Usagi had given me on Sakura's grave.  
  
As we walked, my arm found itself around her shoulders. I knew that Sakura was gone, and that Usagi could never replace her, the same way I could never replace her lost love. But the again, are love were not truly gone, just away and watching. I looked down at Usagi and thanked Sakura for the help.  
  
************************************************  
  
I had lots of vote for Li Syaron, from Card Captor Sakura. Next, I think, will be Nuriko from FY.  
  
Lady Rinehart  



End file.
